The present disclosure relates generally to fluid discharge devices and, more particularly, to air manifolds having one or more nozzles through which a supply of air is distributed.
A variety of systems transfer fluids from a fluid supply source to one or more fluid discharge devices. In some systems, an arrangement of fluid conduits, which may include metal pipes, plastic pipes, and/or hoses, may provide a flow path for routing, channeling, or otherwise delivering a fluid from a fluid supply source to a fluid discharge device, such as an air manifold. In the case of an air manifold, air received via an inlet may be pressurized and directed through a series of nozzles. The output of the nozzles may be utilized for a variety of applications, such as drying and removing moisture from objects, removing dust or debris, cooling, surface preparation, and so forth.